


Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in 4B [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Sex in the Rain. Set during a light rainstorm in NY, Robin can’t stop thinking of Regina.





	Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

Sinking down onto one of the steps of the fire escape outside of the New York City apartment, Robin sighs and closes his eyes. He smiles faintly at the scent of rain in the night air—even in this god-forsaken city, with its noise and it’s dirty sidewalks—the smell of rain is still fresh and crisp, and it makes him think of happier times. He feels the first drop, then a few more; and he listens as the raindrops tap against the wrought iron of the fire escape. It’s calming—and right now, he needs calming.

He hears the window open and turns his head—she’s standing in the window, leaning against it, wearing one of his shirts—he looks her up and down and feels a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth; there’s little that’s left to the imagination. Her legs are bare and it’s quite clear that the shirt is all she wears; her hair is tousled and she’s grinning coyly at him. He starts to get up, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms, to kiss her and hold her close against him as his hands explore her— but she shakes her head and steps out on top the fire escape with him.

“Well, I just figure—if you’re not coming to me in bed, I might as well come to you,” she tells him, her coy smile tightening as her deep brown eyes glint with mischief.

His smile deepens as she looks up at the darkening night sky with its heavy rain clouds. She holds out her hands and lets the rain fall down on her, pooling in her palms. He swallows hard and takes a deep breath as he watches the light rain cascade down onto her, wetting the thin fabric of his t-shirt and making it hug her form. She tilts her head back, running her hands over her stomach—completely aware of the effect this will have on him. He swallows hard has he feels a twinge in his pants.

Leaning forward, he reaches for her, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She laughs out at the sudden contact and links her arms around his neck,  as he tucks strands of wet hair behind her ears and runs the back of his hand along her cheek. He sits back down and she straddles his lap, leaning in and kissing him—her lips sucking on his and her tongue swirling around his, as she presses her hands against the back of his head, drawing him in deeper and making it so easy to lose himself in the kiss.

His hands begin to roam—slowly sliding down over the wet t-shirt that clings to her back, moving lower and lower until they reach the hem and quickly dive beneath it. She lifts herself up and pushes him back against the wrought iron stair, as she kisses him harder—her fingers tangling in his hair as his hands drag up and down the back of her bare thighs as he feels himself hardening.

Suddenly, she pulls away and lowers herself back down onto his lap, grinning mischievously as she slides back to his knees. Instinctively, his hands find her waits, steadying her on his lap. She catches her lip between her teeth as she looks around them. It’s dark and the rain is coming down so heavily, it’s seemingly created a curtain around them, shielding them from the prying eyes of nosy neighbors—and, as she realizes this, that mischievous grin returns and her eyes glint with excitement as she lifts the t-shirt over her head.

For a moment, all he can do is stare—watching as the raindrops fall against her skin, making it glisten in the soft glow of the moonlight.  He groans as he feels her hand sliding up his thigh and her fingers slip into the open flap of his soaking wet pajama pants. His head falls back as her fingers rub back and forth against him. Finally, she pulls him out, her hand slides up and down his length.

“Oh, Regina,” he breathes, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin wrapped around him, the warmth and the friction contrasted by the cool raindrops. His hands slide up her thighs to her hips, and then back down again—sliding easily against her warm wet skin. Again, a low groan escapes him as his breathing grows ragged—it all feels so good,  _she_  feels so good.

He watches as he lifts herself up, forcing his hand to slide up to her hip—and then watches as she slowly sinks down on him until he’s inside of her completely. He swallows hard—she’s so tight, yet so slick. She stays still for a moment, leaning in and brushing her lips teasingly over his with that coy smile still painted on her lips. She does it again and again, laughing softly—fully aware of the effect she’s having on him.

The rain picks up and for a moment, they both look up at the dark sky, watching as the raindrops plummet down around them, over them. He smiles, watching as her eyes return to him before he leans in and his lips find her neck, sucking and licking the rain drops from her skin as she begins to rock her hips back and forth. His lips travel along the nape of her neck and his hands slide back and forth against her slick hips.

Her palms press into his chest and he begins to thrust his hips back forth, eliciting from her a soft, low moan that tells him she approves.  Once more the rain the rain picks up and the drops pelt down to onto them, pinging against ht wrought iron and jumping and dancing against their skin—her hands slide up his chest to his shoulders, holding on tightly as he quickens their pace, matching the rhythm of the rain.

This time it’s he who grins mischievously as he reaches between her legs and she gasps at the contact—her eyes closing as her head falls back as two of his fingers rub in a circular motion against the bundle of nerves that will surely push her over the edge.

 “Oh, Robin,” she murmurs in a husky voice. “Don’t stop…please…don’t stop…"

She’s close—he can feel it—and so is he, so he thrusts harder and his fingers move faster. He feels her tighten around him, her muscles squeezing as they edge closer and closer toward their climax.

“Robin…Robin,” he hears. “Robin what are you  _doing_?”

His eyes snap open—and he looks toward the voice at the window; and for a moment, he doesn’t understand.

“It’s late, and it’s raining,” Marian tells him, her voice dripping in annoyance. “Come inside before you catch a cold…and then pass it along to the rest of us.”

He nods dumbly, breathing in and out as he tries to compose himself, suddenly missing an illusion so much that it makes his heart ache, as the rain lightens. “I’ll, um…I’ll be in a in a minute.” He tries to muster a smile—and he knows that he’s failed when Marian’s brow furrows. “I just want to…enjoy the rain for a bit longer.”

She sighs and rolls her eyes, and he feels a pang of guilt at his core when he watches her turn away from the window. Taking a deep breath, he stands and looks around the fire escape—once more his thoughts drift to Regina, and he finds himself smiling wistfully—knowing it won’t be long before they’re reunited in another dream.


End file.
